


黑暗天空

by Azuresand



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恐惧之心的战斗结束了，夏克里尔的工作还在继续。</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑暗天空

清洗已经过去了，宽敞的王宫里，血迹和残肢都被清扫干净。新的将领被从存活的螳螂妖中挑选出来，新的卫士在空荡的王座之厅中巡逻，而在那朵收拢花苞的下方，啃食声夜以继日地传出。虫群在沉默地等待，等到那声音停止的时候，新的女王就会诞生。

 

和单纯等待的螳螂妖不同，夏克里尔是有事可做的。每一位英杰都是宝贵的资源，必须高效地利用他们醒来的时间。

卡拉克西的指令很简单，虫群需要新血，而昂舒克死的时候还太年轻了，来不及教出合格的继任者。夏克里尔就这么接过了他学生的工作。不过他坚持贵重的样品必须留在卡拉克西维斯，卡拉克西瓦就替他用音波塔发布了召集命令。

接着第二天，站在他面前的是足足一打螳螂妖。

“你们都是昂舒克的学生？”他从试验台前转过身，有些不不可置信。十二个脑袋整齐划一地给出了肯定的回答。这和他认知中的完全不同，短短一次虫潮之前，研究型的导师学徒制还是一对一的。

“昂舒克导师认为训练多个学生是有必要的。”其中一只螳螂妖开始解释情况，“这样可以缓解一些研究型稀缺的……”

夏克里尔挥动前肢表示了解。在解释结束后，这些新螳螂妖都恭恭敬敬地站立着，翅膀谦卑地垂下，不发一声地等待着进一步的指示。

昂舒克是个中规中矩的学徒，自然也是个中规中矩的导师，这从他选择的项目——琥珀塑形就能看出来。所以他教出的学生也平淡无奇，完全引不起这位英杰的兴趣。如果说他教授昂舒克的时候还是出于几分新奇，现在这些螳螂妖是真正地无聊。他们进行的训练如出一辙，甚至在有的实验过程中还可以互相替代。

而且，他们甚至没有自己的名字。“昂舒克的学徒”——现在是“毒心者的学徒”就是这一小群螳螂妖的称呼，到之后，他们中的一个会冠上皇家炼金术师的名头。也许那个时候，他们会给自己再找个别的称呼。

在废黜女王之后，如同种族需要的，这将是一个休养生息的、单调的时代。

 

“这是我们的时代！”那时他的一个兄弟兴致勃勃地说，“唔，我要……我……总之我会有自己的名字！”

“你不如现在想一个，”他敷衍地回答，只希望这个兄弟能安分下来，让他好好地观察身边的这颗草。

“我知道一个著名的将军，梅尔加拉克！还有一个是梅尔减——”

“劳驾，”他知道自己得接上点什么，“我还是用别的。……啊，夏克里尔好了。对，就叫我夏克里尔。”

 

他将注意力放回这些新的学徒身上，他们正在整理和学习昂舒克实验室里留下的，未及教授的资料，这一份文档的内容是琥珀的精确摆形，大方向毫无建树，细节抠得很死。昂舒克一贯的风格。他在他们结束一次后振动着发声器，所有学徒都看向了他。

“我是毒心者。”夏克里尔用干巴巴的语调说，“如同名头所说的，我，擅长毒药的配置。我认为，既然议会把你们交给了我，自然应该得到这方面的教育。”

那些年轻的螳螂妖的肢体动作表达了他们的兴奋，不是每个个体都能够得到英杰的指导的，这让夏克里尔感到熟悉，也感到有些不耐烦。

他从自己的石桌上拿起一个瓶子，澄红的液体在其中沸腾，剂量上没有问题，而且反正有那么多，死掉一两个也无关紧要。

 

卫兵把躺了一地的年轻螳螂妖拖走，一个个扔进睡室里，夏克里尔毫不在乎地看着。他是英杰了，不会有螳螂妖来质疑他的教育。如果毒死了这些，他们会给他找来一批新的，还是一样的服从，还是一样的驯顺。

一切都可以替代，也应该可以被替代。因为他不仅属于自己。他的经验，他的技艺，他的身体和心灵，也都是虫群的。他是英杰，螳螂妖的历史会永远记载他的头衔，记载有一个毒心者的存在。这就是全部了。

 

“夏克里尔。……夏克里尔。”他的兄弟把这个名字念了好几遍，好不容易才念顺口。

“是这棵草的名字。”他用手指点着身边的植物，刚刚获得名字的梅尔加拉克看上去还是相当的，疑惑。

“我刚刚起的。”他说。

他们都无事可做。夏克里尔说完话后就继续拨弄植物。梅尔加拉克看了一会，就又飞进天空里去。那时照耀整个螳螂妖帝国的太阳正在落下，他的翅翼被夕阳的暖光镀成金色，在地上落出长长的影子。

夏克里尔抓紧最后的时间在日光下进行观察，看都没看他一眼。

 

没有必要看，他认为，现在也这么认为。毕竟他们终归是一体的，他的兄弟，他的学徒，现在都彻底融入了虫群。他们的身体滋润着凯帕树种植的土壤，从根系到叶片，再到淌出的琥珀。一丝浪费也没有。

议会对他们的使用也毫无浪费。他毫不留情地虐待着新一批学徒，琥珀塑形，武器毒化，音波操控，精神治愈，所有苏醒的英杰也都参与进来。也许议会预料到了什么，也许他们都预料到了什么，新生代螳螂妖的学习量和耗损量都达到了丧心病狂的程度。

留下技艺和知识，条件允许的时候再留下身体。夏克里尔忠实地履行着对虫群的职责，在受到真正主人召唤的时候，在离开卡拉克西的时候，他最后还是给那些学徒继续教授了最后一节课程。

他的记忆，他想，可以给自己留着，或许也不用留。

因为夕阳总会落下。

他们终将相会在黑暗天空。


End file.
